The quest for true love
by itsmemystar
Summary: Every September, at seventeen years old Kelly's family moves in a new place… She and when she finally makes friends her father, breaks his heart in a relationship or two.  Full summary inside...
1. Summary:

_The Quest for true love:_

_**Summary:**_

Every September, at seventeen years old Kelly's family moves in a new place… She and when she finally makes friends her father, breaks his heart in a relationship or two. That really is such a huge bother to her, when everything goes wrong she and her little brother gets dragged a long this numbing series of moving and it's really not fun anymore.

When their family moves in St. Louis Missouri, a place she barely thought would be her home, she met an eighteen-year-old boy named Evan. He was smart, cute and funny. But there one big problem he is rich.

She will experience the truest meaning of love, hope, angst, and most importantly. How a father's love can go the distance.


	2. Great! another new stupid house!

_Dear Journal, _

_ Guess what? My dad broke his heart…Again…I just don't get it! Why do I always get dragged along this numbing series of moving. I'm only starting to make friends here in North Carolina. Yeah._

_I mean my father tries to be a good dad, but I hate the fact that he is like a five year old, he always get dumped. And you know something else? I'm really tired of moving from one place to another. I don't want it to be the story of my life. And I certainly don't want to move! I know I've mention in the last sentences that I don't wan to move! Sorry about that but I hate it!_

_ Love, _

_ Kelly._

"Dad," Kelly paused as she just awoke from her sleep, her neck hurts because of the car seat. They have been driving for two days now. "Are we there yet?"

"A few more minutes honey." Mr. Blank said. He was happy that Kelly had gotten some sleep. She whined about this trip to Missouri a thousand times but no luck for changing her dad's mind.

Kelly smelled something awful; she covered her nose and mouth. Then craned her neck to the right and saw her brother's foot on next to her face, she screamed "Louis!"

"What?" Louis snorted sinisterly

Louis was Kelly's eight year old pain in the butt brother. Like any little brother he pranks Kelly occasionally. And he always listens to her phone conversations with Anna Bell (Kelly's best friend in North Carolina.)

"Get your foot outta my face, you little monkey!" Kelly shouted.

"Hey!" Mr. Blank paused "You two stop that we're already here!"

_Great! _Kelly thought to herself as she stepped out of the car she noticed that the house her father bought was a small bungalow. It was really an awful site. The roof lost most of its shingles; the paint job was so bad that the previous owner might have also hated it. And the porch looked like it's going to blow any second. In other words the house made her want to _GAG!_

"Dad this house is _cool!_" Louis said, his eyes were all wide and his mouth was opened like a mosquito would go through it any second now.

Kelly laughed in mock "Ha-h!"

Louis looked her way and shot her a beady glare "It's a great house!" Louis snorted.

"Ooh, roof with little shingles left, bad paint job, and a porch that looked like a storm hit it so hard that it would not hold on for any second now. That is really _cool._" She said in mock content.

"It's all I can afford sweetheart," Mr. Blank said in a defeated tone. "I promise that we'll get a new house around here when we have enough money." He said while placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Even though Mr. Blank was a police officer, it didn't exactly entail great gain with money. It's more like serving the country.

"I know that dad," Kelly paused "you already said that in the car ride here."


	3. School is cool

"_Good Morning St. Louis! And welcome to…" _

Kelly turned the radio off. She was still pissed at her dad for making them move. It's not like she made a lot of friends in North Carolina, but she already loved the peacefulness of the place. And now being in Missouri well that's a new thing for her. She shook her head nonchalantly.

"_Kelly!" _Louis snorted from the living room. He was eating a bowl of cereal which his dad prepared a while ago.

"What?" Kelly shouted from her room.

"Dad said that you have to eat now or we'll be late for school!"

Kelly forgot about that. New home, of course new school, great. What could be more _fun_ for a teenage girl?

Kelly stepped in to the bathroom, then after a twenty minute shower she emerged in a white long sleeved top, a skinny jeans and white rubber shoes.

_Great! _

After Mr. Blank dropped Louis to _Missouri Middle School_, he then dropped Kelly off to _Missouri High._

As Kelly emerged from the car, everybody seems to look at her in a glaring form. _"I don't like it here!"_

She was about to go inside the car again but when she turned around but her father's car was already gone.

_Nice!_

Her first class was Chemistry II, the hardest subject she ever encountered. But she still manages to pull at least a C.

Kelly was lost in translation, when she noticed that she was going round and round. _Shit! Now I'm lost! _She said to herself.

Then with out even looking she bumped into someone, her bag fell on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Kelly said looking up and saw a handsome guy. He has brown hair, brown eyes and amazing grin.

The guy knelt down and helped her with her things "No I wasn't looking. so technically it's my fault." He said.

"I'm Evan By the way." He offered his hand to help Kelly up.

"Kelly-Kelly Blank." She said trying to wrack her brain for something to say.

"I take it that you're new here." He said smiling.

_Damn, he is cute!_

"Yeah, I am"

"Do you need some help?" He asked coolly.

"Yes, I'm kind of lost." She smiled widely, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay, what is the first class you're in?"

"Chemistry II…" Kelly said quietly.

"Hey, that's my first class too. Would like to join me walking there?" he asked hopefully.

Kelly smiled.

"I'd like that."

The tow of them started towards the hallways.


End file.
